Remnant's WAAAAGH!
by FedoraTheHarbinger
Summary: Duruk Crownbrekah quickly secured a Warboss position on the Battlekroozer he was serving on. However, unfortunate events see him crashing into the world of Remnant. He will have to cover challenges throughout this new world, as well as making a new WAAAGH on his hands. Another day for Crownbrekah. (Rated M for violence and some gore)
1. Vol 1-1 : Crash

_**Remnant's WAAAAAAGH**_

 _Vol 1-1: Crash_

In the loneliest space, came a chant. A chant so feared by mankind...a chant for blood and war.

The Big Choppa slammed down onto the Kaptin, he fell to the ground with a loud crash. A growl came around the crowd watching the fight for the Kaptin position. The Kaptin was a tall Ork, he was the meanest, baddest Ork on the ship. He held, in his left hand, a large, red blade which had some green blood on it from the other opponent. He had a twin shoota, capable of shredding everything in its way. On his head was a bandana and a lot of spikeys, the jaw was protected by a Red Iron Gob. The rest of his body was either concealed or covered with spiky armour.

His opponent was the same height, or maybe bigger than the Kaptin. He had non-spiky 'Eavy armour around his shoulders, torso and legs. He had a Black Iron Gob but no helmet. He held a Big Choppa in the right hand and in the left a "Speshul" Shoota. He was very Green and had war scars to prove his right.

"You'z fink..you kann defeat Kaptin Rekkstompa!? I am da biggest, scariest, tuffest Kaptin in dah SECTAH!" Kaptin Rekkstompa exclaimed loudly, some Orks yelled out in response of agreed or disagreed grunts.

Duruk Crownbreakah, the Ork who was fighting to become Kaptin, laughed heavily. "You fink, you's da biggest, scariest, tuffest Kaptin in da Sectah? Not from down dere, you ain't."

Rekkstompa got up, the floor bending underneath his weight. He lifted up his Killa Knife and charged at Duruk.

Duruk swung his Choppa at the Killa Knife. They both clashed with a loud chang, Rekkstompa pulled back with his knife and stabbed towards the armour, making a small dent. Duruk growled in displeasure, he rose his right hand with the Choppa into the Gob of the Kaptin. It broke.

The pieces snapped, an ear-ripping sound rippled through the air. The audience groaned in displeasure to the sound. The right side of the Gob hanged from the Kaptin and the left side on the floor. There was a deep bleeding wound in the Kaptin's left jaw.

"I'z not Brutal but Kunning, I'z not Kunning but Brutal. I'z am Kunning AND Brutal...I'z am Brutal AND Kunning. Me an da Boyz are finking on makin' a WAAAGH...no longa de Freeboota….You eiver are Wiv me or not." Duruk Crownbrekah chuckled to himself.

"You'z a funnah one. Ha ha ha. You fink you'll make a WAAAGH? Fink again...I'z am the…" Before the Kaptin could finish speaking, he found a Choppa slicing heavily through his neck. Duruk had enough of his damn presence. He lodged the Chopper out of the neck of the Kaptin.

"I'z de new WARBOSS! You'z are kommanded by me! If you fink you kann betray me? Fink again." The crowded both had mixed emotions, they were jeering, they were looking for more blood, more action. Duruk promised a Great WAAAGH.

After the Kaptin was stripped of his gear and thrown to the Squidds. Warboss Duruk Crownbrekah stomped his way towards the bridge of his new ship. It was a Battlekroozer, nothing like a Space Hulk. It had been armed to the teeth and was ready to raid some more ships. Of course, it will see a new era of a WAAAGH.

Duruk Crownbrekah earned his second name after breaking a lot of bones, loot and other gear. Some expensive, Duruk was his klan name. He was exiled by his Klan and joined up with the Freebootas, run by Kaptin Bloodgasha. After the Kaptin was defeated, everything fell apart for the crew.

Duruk found some Orks who wanted a new WAAAGH and got along with smaller Orks for this plan, each coming from different Klans, Ferals or born within the ship. He was a Nob for the previous Kaptin, he knew the other Nobs was somewhat "loyal" to..what was his name again?...Ah, RokkyStamp? They had been previous branches of the tribes. He needed them to be loyal to him or he would have a bad time.

Word travels fast about their being a new boss, so he won't any problem with anyone on the bridge…

Hopefully.

* * *

As Duruk entered into the bridge, he saw the Grots hammering away and doing whatever on the systems of the battlekroozer. The Mek-Boy in charge was asleep on the side wall. Duruk grunted and slapped him behind the 'ead.

"D'OWWWWWWW" The Big Mek yelled, he rubbed the back of his head and turned to Duruk

"Ah..Da Boss. I didn' see ya der." The Big Mek chuckled, before standing up. He saw some Grots messing around before pulling out his Slugga and shooting at them.

"Oi, oi! Git back to da work! Zogging Gits." The Big-Mek grunted and turned back to Duruk, he has a "toothy smile" now. He wants to show the Warboss around the great bridge of his ship.

"Well, boss. 'Eres the bridge. I ain't got nuffing 'ettr to show ya!" The Big-Mek goes to a switch at the wall, flicking it, the makeshift Ork lights turn on.

"Der are 'bout..1, 2, 3...uh. Lots of wires, uvver bits and mekchinery 'ere." He also laughed at his own joke, Duruk grunted. He did like the Big-Mek since they had a history together but sometimes he can be a pain.

Like now.

Duruk sat down in the Kaptin's chair, looking out towards the warp they are traveling through. There was a Squidd bowl next to the Kaptin's chair and he took one...and then ate the whole bowl.

The bridge was quite large, the Kaptin's seat was in the middle, it was just large enough for a Warboss. It was Blue and Red, filled with a lot of junky gear, flesh and other unknown substances.

The window was expanded in the front of the Battlekroozer, it allowed for a higher visibility on the ships. Duruk himself recommended it to the Mek. There were stairs leading down to the lower decks of the Bridge, in which smaller Meks and Grots worked.

As Duruk looked out of the window to the Warp, the Big-Mek went up to him…

"Boss, you'z plan ta become Warboss..succeeded, an' dats a good fing. Da problem is de Nobz. Dey aren't loyal to ya WAAAGH. Of korse, I'z am loyal to ya, I 'ated dat damn Kaptin anywayz~" The Big-Mek spoke to him, he came to the side of the Kaptin's chair, he was looking out at the Warp, the brain-powa of the communities.

"You'z knows I'z smart, me an' you, gonna make de best WAAAGH. Smashur n Duruk, de Crownbrekah! Har, har, har. Da Nobz will be tak'n care for." Duruk laughed, some pieces of the Kaptin's Chair fell onto the ground because of the vibrations through the Ork.

It was not pleasant.

"Har, you'z da be-" Before Smashur could finish his sentence, the lower bridge blew up. Smoke rose up to the Upper Bridge and anyone who was alive soon got swarmed by the fire.

Duruk swiftly jumped off from the Kaptin's chair and turned towards Smashur, gunfire and explosions could be heard outside the bridge. Throughout the ship, there was a "Civil-War" The three other Nobz was leading against the Warboss. Most of their loyal orks joined them in combat, while others chose Duruk.

Duruk and Smashur exited the bridge at full pace, they headed for the source of the largest gunfire, pushing other Orks, Grots and Squidds away. They entered into the large area of the ship.

It was large, it had Orkish Windows either side of the "cafe" and some tables. However, they were being used as cover. Duruk was standing on a platform which overlooked the whole area. He could see that the three warbosses had allied together. They had multiple types of Orks. 'ard boys, Boyz, Burna Boyz… every single damn special type of unit.

Damn those three!

However, Duruk had Nobz and Kommandos, outfitted with the best gear in the kroozer, and some loyal Boyz, however, they were regular Boyz or Shoota boyz.

Another wave from the enemy had started, they charged along the room. The Shoota Orks made good use of their shootas and gunned them down. Multiple bodies hit onto the surface and any lucky ones who got through the gunfire were smashed down by the Nobz.

Duruk jumped down to the surface, in front of his Boyz. It seemed like both sides ceased fire. Three Orks came out from the newly installed trench, opposite of Duruk.

On the left was "Gutz'ater da Dakka" The Ork was a shoota exiled from the "Bad Moons" Klan, his Shoota was one of the deadliest in Ork history. Some say it's from Gork and Mork himself, however, that was clearly a lie. He had Mega armour installed, the two modifications are that he didn't have a melee weapon, which made his hand free to use a better gun and he used cybernetic tracking on both of his eyes.

Made him look like an utter idiot.

The second one was "High'shredda." This Ork was compensating for something with that huge Jetpack on his back. He was the leader of the flying and storm boyz. The Ork is obsessed with flying. He got the Meks to build him his own personal "Fighta-Bomma." He didn't have much armour however. He was a freeboota from the start of his life.

He had a large "Chain-Choppa." He achieved many kills of Chaos, Humies and Eldar. He came in from the sky, only to deliver a swift, fast kill.

The last one was "Dok." He was a doctor of the Orks. He somehow became the leader of some of the normal boyz and the other Painboyz in the ship. He came from the tribe of "Goffs." The use of his weapon seems to also represent that when he gets into combat. The Dok is very skilled, the weapon he used was a choppa.

He had Studded Armour on him, used by most of the normal boyz.

"Har, har, har...isn't it da Blood Axes Ork. Came from'a low postion didn' ya? Fink your un-orky tactics is gon' keep da Warboss position from...me!? Ha!" Gutz yelled out, the Orks on his side laughed with him, except the other two.

"Wot? You said dat we'z become a collectiv. You didn' say nutting 'bout you bein' a Warboss. You'z lyin' git." Shredda turned around, clutching the chain-choppa in both of his green hands. His eyes glowed a serious red. He slowly approached Gutz.

"Bah! Don't you need som' Dok ta help ya out? We'z gotta focus on da main problem. Crownbrekah you idiot." Gutz grunted, not wanting to have a fight with Shredda. The Dok perked up at his name but was completely ignored by every ork.

Duruk used this opportunity to sway Shredda to his side, he nodded to Smashur at his side.

"Don't listen to dat lyin' git. He ain't got nutting gud for you or your boyz. Instead, come to ma' side, we'z loyal and that git is not."

However, Shredda scowled and growled. "I'z don't need ta follow ya ordas. You'z just a zoggin' Axes. Ain't gonna work wiv ya kind." He pressed a triggered on his Chain-Choppa and it came roaring to life. He slowly approached Duruk, who in defense, prepared for a battle. Duruk now wished he got some better Dakka, he felt this was gonna be a hard fight.

"I'z can't wait ta shred you to piece. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Shredda laughed. He lunged towards Duruk from the left side at his face. Duruk quickly blocked it with his Choppa and activated his Shoota, shooting the bullets towards Shredda.

Shredda quickly retreated with his jetpack before reading himself for another attack….

* * *

As the battle raged in the main decks of the Battlekroozer, the fire in the bridge was spreading to other rooms of the ship. It quickly reached the main warp drive underneath the bridge. It overheated within the room, activating the main special button hidden within it.

The ship buzzed alight with an orange flame, it quickly maneuvered to the edge of the warp. As the warp drive blew, it was pushed into the edge. It exited out of the warp, creating a large explosion in the front of the ship. The ship hit into a large asteroid within its path.

It slowly descended to the planet which was pulling it in at fast rates.

* * *

Crownbrekah had to escape after seeing that the Ship was being pulled to the planet, his trusted Mek-Boy said they needed to get to a safe area of the ship if they were going to survive the ordeal.

The other three gits decided it was nice of them to steal his Roks. Damn them!

Crownbrekah was currently holding onto the bar stools in the...bar. Other boyz was also in there. Honestly, he wasn't scared at all, he wanted this to be over so he could continue with his WAAAGH and get rid of the three new Warbosses he had to deal with.

The three Warbosses had separated to start their own little gang of operations, so he didn't need to deal with them all at once. He saw the Roks heading in West, East and North directions. He was heading towards the south into the large green area of the Planet. He had also noted that the area up above the green area was more or less…"Lifeless."

What also somewhat surprised Crownbrekah was that this planet wasn't on the Ork Star Charts. He blamed the Kaptin for being incompetent and not getting the correct ones.

The ship entered into the atmosphere of the planet, it started to burn up and slowly enter towards the continent. The red pieces of the ship broke away and fell somewhere else, either into the ocean or the land. The front of the ship was ripped away, already damaged by the explosion that had been triggered by one of the Warbosses.

Slowly, the ship came crashing down into a green, lush forest area. It ripped away at the ground, trees and any animals that had been in its crash course. The Orks inside of the ship felt the hit and braced. Unfortunately, the weak Orks had died from the crash, the others quickly went out of the ship…

Only to be attacked by black beasts.

Duruk was still in the bar, drinking away at his favourite Ork drink…

He hadn't noticed that the ship crashed until he saw the Orks in the room trying to get out.

 _It'z gonna' be a looong day fur me._

 **A/N First fanfic, kinda hyped for it as I have it planned out in my mind. Might as well write them down. I also do feel like some things need to be improved, but I'm not sure what they are.**

 **I just have this nagging feeling ye know? Well, I hope you enjoy the story. I'm not sure if I am gonna keep a regular update on the story but let's see.**


	2. Vol 1-2: Anew world, Anew WAAAGH

Vol 1-2: Anew World, Anew WAAAGH!

Duruk smashed open, with a kick, the door in the battlekrooza The scrap pieces flew onto the ground. He was not far from the ground, only a couple of feet or so. His red eyes traced the ground, he saw the Orks making a scrap wall around the lower deck entrance, the own coordinating it was Smashur. The big Mek in question was ordering the smaller Orks to defend the loot of the ship and telling the Mekboyz to build some fancy turrets. Smashur was armed to the teeth, he had got his personal Klaw out and using a Slugga. He got the same armour that Duruk was wearing, he had equipped himself with the teleporta pack.

Grots also helped with the fighting or the building of the defensive structure. Duruk had taught Smashur the way of the Blood Axes, and he accepted it really quickly. Duruk left the Blood Axes on his own mission to create his own WAAAGH, therefore, he joined up to the Freebootas, he met the Big Mek there.

Duruk was attacked by some spear looking feathers from above, some of them hit him in the arms and one skid over his head. They were quite large but not as large as Duruk.

He looked up towards what was shooting at him and noticed it was a winged primitive beast, he yelled out a WAAAGH. He put his left hand on his shoota and unclipped it. He pressed the trigger and a hailfire of bullets erupted from the Shoota itself, it pierced through the bird's wings and tail.

The bird screeched out in pain and using some momentum to charge at the Krooza to knock off any Orks, including Duruk, down to the ground. Unfortunately, the bird underestimated the Orks and the ship, it failed to knock any Orks, or move the kroozer.

"Oi, stop charg'n ma ship!" Duruk yelled out, he grabbed onto a hanging pipe from above him and started to climb the ship, of course with two of his hands. He wasn't a Weirdboy, he was a Warboss.

The black bird somehow took out some lesser Orks, who fell to the ground as the bird kept on hitting the side of the Krooza. The bird lifted up and made a massive circle around before hitting the ship again.

A piece of the ship, which was held by Duruk's right hand, de-attached because of the ramming of the ship by the bird. Duruk regained his stance and climbed up again, passing some Orks up on the way, who also joined him in climbing to the top.

Duruk and the other Orks managed to get up onto the top of the Ork ship. He spotted some Nobz and a Mekboy working on something, he stomped towards them.

"Ah boss, nice for yer ta join us." One of the leader Nobz said, he had a Klaw equipped and wore an Ork pole, (which meant he was a leader of the Nobz) He was a head lower then Duruk, but still had a terrifying feeling to him, not to Duruk but to others.

"Why ain't 'da kannons working?" Duruk asked them, he looked towards the Mekboy for an answer.

"Da powa kore somehow ain't work'n boss, somehow, da beasts got into da Krooza!" The Mekboy "Somehow" spoke, he was hammering away at one of the cannons on top of the ship.

"Ya are bein' beaten by primitive kreatures. Gork an' Mork ain't proud uv yer lot." Duruk grumbled, his attention was turned back to the bird flying above them. The Shoota on top of the ship was shooting at the Bird, only a few bullets got through the bird's skin and armour. It screeched in agony.

Duruk was quite annoyed at this rate, HIS Orks were being beaten up by furry beasts. They weren't even that tough looking! It was a disgrace, he needed to somehow fix them to the best. The Kaptin was no good.

The beast bird span around, heading into the other direction before flying up and quickly turning around. It glided towards the ship's front, it's razor sharp claws looking for the victims. Two unlucky Orks was in the way of these claws and got taken, both screaming as the bird passed over Duruk's head.

"Wot did da kaptin even teach ya? Nuttin'?" Duruk growled, he placed held onto his choppa in his right hand, he swung it around, before tracking the bird. The bird, wanting to take another chance, went low down for another grab.

Duruk ran towards the bird, which already opened up its beak. He jumped into the mouth of the bird and started to tear its mouth away with his choppa. Due to his strength, the bird fell down onto the ship.

Duruk took his choppa and slashed towards the upper part of the bird, destroying his beak and then finally, being ended by a choppa to the face. It started to disintegrate. No trophies for Duruk it seemed

[-]

After finishing off the Grimm, Duruk ordered the Grotz to start building around and in the ship, to make sure its riches are protected. It didn't take along for a lot of WAAAGH banners to be placed around the ship. However, despite being Orky, they needed supplies. Duruk, being taught by the Humies way of thinking, sent out scouting teams and scavenging teams. The first few days was not a success, only coming back with wood and other primitive sources.

A lot of heads rolled for each failure, however, as Ork luck seemed down, a scouting team came back and with great news of a humie settlement. Duruk took this chance and mobilized the kommandos, he needed intel on this settlement, see if it was protected by humie defences.

The kommandos, lead by Akgard, slowly made their way through the thick forest with their special camouflage. They were a team of five, two with stikkbombz and sluggas, the rest was equipped with sluggas and Choppas.

"Duruk wants us ter scout owt da humie's base. Weeb need ter be stealthy loike if weeb kan succeeded in 'is plan. He iz da big boss remembur? Donz zogg dis up or ya will pay fer it" Akgard told them, with superiority in his voice.

They understood the order with a grunt or a "Yes boss." Good, Akgard had them under his command, and he can show Duruk that he is the best kommando there is.

Night slowly started to fall upon the forest, making the kommandos able to blend into the surroundings better. They approached a stone looking wall, which was close to the forest. Using their tactical skills, Akgard and his team moved towards the wall, motioning for two of the Kommandos to go around and scout the perimeter. While he and 2 others with him decided to climb the wall.

They threw up an Orky rope, in which tangled upon the ledge. They slowly climbed up, despite their weight, they managed to get up. It seemed like there were no guards. Akgard looked at the town and noticed it wasn't like the imperial humies, either Eldar or Chaos-boys structures. Akgard grinned, knowing this will be an easy fight for the future. From his calculations, he knew that he came from the east side of the wall, meaning the gate into the village was to his left

"Awright ya, gits, we will split up an scout thruu town an' git intel fer da boss. Don't git caught or I'z godda suffa aswell, but meeb be da bestest commando der iz so, meeb can't fail. 'Ahaha!" Akgard laughed at his own Orky joke, though he was the only one.

As they split up, Akgard decided to head towards the centre of the town, to see for any good trophies or even some good loot. As he did, he noticed some inhabitants were out. He narrowed his eyes and took a good look. Definitely humies, however, not the ones he ever faced before and they looked weak. He and his Orkz could definitely take this town out with their fists.

Akgard slowly approached his first victim, a woman with brown hair, working on something. He was in a small alleyway, which was completely dark. He took out his big, red 'nife, ready to take the head of the woman. He approached...closer...closer and closer. He lifted his knife but only to stop from the other side of the town he saw an explosion.

 _'Dem zoggin' gits, they set off da bombs too urly!'_

Akgard looked at the explosion before hearing a whimper, a scared one at that. He looked down at the humie, who looked with feared eyes.

He grinned, she screamed. The knife came down towards her neck and instantly decapitated her. The blood came out and her body smashed into the floor. Her head was held by the left fat hand of the Ork. He placed it into his satchel and looked at the running humies. They were running away from him.

Sirens started to blur throughout the town and the guard, Akgard assumed they were, came out. Most went towards the big fire at the other side of the town, some others spotted him. He came out and swung his knife around, in an attempt to intimidate them. They definitely were scared but kept their ground anyways.

He charged towards one, who came up to block with a shield. His knife hit the shield, but due to the strength of himself, he staggered the humie. Using this opportunity, he slashed up towards the torso, however, Akgard didn't expect to recoil back. So, they used some sort of shield. Interesting.

As Akgard moved back and got ready to attack once more, he heard screaming from his radio, his boys requesting to retreat. He growled and ignored them, before looking at the humies speaking. He didn't understand their language, no matter.

The one he attacked moved back, to recover most likely, two "spearmen" approached. Akgard charges towards one of them, breaking through his spear and hitting him with his large elbow. The humie was pushed back so hard, that he flew through the air and onto the ground.

Akgard turned around and faced towards the other spearman. The humie thrust his spear forwards, in an attempt to stab through the Ork. Akgard managed to dodge it and lung forward with his knife and slashed at the left arm of the humie. It did recoil, however, Akgard used this opportunity to kick back at the humie.

As the humie dropped to the ground, spear flying from his hands, Akgard moved towards him, knife raised. Before he could do any harm, some guy latched onto his back and started to cut at his head. Akgard simply grabbed the man, managing to pierce through the Aura and slammed him onto the ground. Akgard rose his right foot and crushed his face...melting it into the ground.

 _"Dere's too many of em!"_ One of the Kommandos yelled from the radio, while another responded with how they are all gonna die, not the humies, the Orkz.

Akgard clenched his teeth together and took the radio. He yelled into it. "Fine den, weeb will retreat. Duruk won't be 'appy dat weeb blew dis mission…" Akgard looked at the rest of the humies before retreating back towards the wall. He managed to quickly climb up it and escape into the forest...Duruk won't be happy about this.

[-]

"Ya messed up mi mission dat meeb gave ter ya, nows da uumies knowz weez 'ere." Duruk did not look impressed. Five minutes ago, he just killed 4 of his kommandos and Akgard had the look that it wasn't his fault.

"Look, boss, it ain't mi fault. Da uvver komm-" Akgard spoke out but was interrupted.

"Meeb couldn't cair liss, s'your failur! However, maybe me'll be nice, let meeb jus' show ya sumthing." Duruk got up from his throne and place a hand onto Akgard's back. He leads him toward a deep pit. Akgard wasn't equipped with anything, his gear was taken away from him

"Down der iz mi pet, me'm sur ee will be nice ter ya." Duruk smiled viciously as he pushed Akgard, he heard the scream when he went down and the gulp of his new pet, finishing him off. He managed to capture one of those black wolves and well, made it Orky.

Duruk went back and sat down onto to his throne and took out his base wide radio. "Soon, boyz, it will be time ter make a new WAAAAGH. Weeb will be attackin' a new 'umie town, an let'z jus' say...s'gonna be a gud wun."

He heard chanting along with the ship, and after hearing his broadcast, it got louder and louder. Before…

 _"WAAAAAAGH!"_


End file.
